Encantador Terrorista
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Es un fanfic de la pareja de Junjou Terrorista. Shinobu intenta ponerse a la altura de Miyagi a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad que existe entre ellos. ¿Podrá acaso lograrlo o alguna confesión de su amado maestro lo hará razonar?


_Aclaración: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen… ¡aunque quisiera! Bueno, el fic si es mío y las circunstancias de los personajes también._

**Encantador terrorista**

**A Junjou Terrorist FF**

**MiyagixShinobu**

Caminaba de un lado para otro, sin buscar un destino fijo. Su desesperación era tanta que podría hacer ya un agujero en el suelo por dar tantas vueltas en el mismo sitio. A su ya madura edad, jamás pensó que algo como esto pasaría así, sin más.

- Miyagi, deja de moverte de un lado a otro, me mareas…

- ¿Shinobu-chin? –El mayor se acercó a la cama del más joven.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- No te alarmes, solo es un mareo sin importancia –el universitario se sentó en la cama, mirando el semblante enojado de su pareja.

- ¿Solo un mareo sin importancia? ¡Si no fuera importante, no te habrías desmayado!

- No grites tan fuerte, me duele la cabeza.

- Tsk –gruñó- me preocupé bastante cuando me llamaron de tu facultad debido a tu estado. Pobre de tu padre, es bueno que se haya ido de viaje por los negocios.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparte…te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- Mocoso…-Miyagi le da un confortable abrazo de repente.- no vuelvas a preocuparme así. Si te pierdo a ti…esta vez sé que no me repondría nunca.

- ¿Pero qué dices? –Pregunta en forma de reproche el menor.- Yo estoy aquí, no me voy a ir…

- Como siempre, no lo entiendes…-no se separó del abrazo, más bien lo intensificó.- pero no importa…

_Como odio oírle decir que no entiendo a lo que se refiere, como odio este sentimiento que vuelve a invadirme…este sentimiento de ser inferior a él, de no poder alcanzarle, de no estar a la altura suficiente para poder pararme a su costado, es un sentimiento que duele, duele mucho Miyagi…_

- ¿Shinobu-chin? –Miyagi intentó ayudarle a pararse, pero éste le negó el ofrecimiento.

- Ya estoy mejor, puedo ponerme de pie solo…

- ¿Ahora por qué me tratas así? Deberías compensarme la preocupación de la que fui víctima por culpa tuya.

_Shinobu-chin no me contestó en lo absoluto, solo se alejó de mí como si yo fuese una enfermedad que él intentaba evitar contraer. _

_Después de ese día, pocas veces lo volví a ver, mi preocupación aumentó mucho más de lo normal y mi alimentado orgullo no me permitía ir a buscarlo y enterarme de la razón por la cual él ya no quería verme más, pero dentro mío adivinaba una posible razón: él ya se había cansado de mí para, quizás, buscarse a alguien de su edad._

- ¿Miyagi-sensei?

Una voz suave le detuvo los pensamientos para después levantar la mirada y ver la silueta de Hiroki frente a sí.

- Kamijou… ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Usted me lo pregunta a mí? Mírese a un espejo y verá el estado en el que se encuentra.

- Lo siento.

- Un estudiante espera por usted afuera.

- ¿Un estudiante? Quizás sea Shinobu-chin.

- No, no es el hijo del director.

Esto si lo sorprendió bastante. Entonces, las pequeñas esperanzas que trataba de alimentar no sirvieron para nada. Realmente Shinobu se había cansado de él. Salió como si fuese un alma en pena hacia fuera, encontrándose con aquel amigo de Shinobu.

- ¿Tú eres…?

- Buenas tardes, señor…vine a hablar con usted.

- ¿Vienes a decirme que Shinobu no quiere verme más, verdad?

- ¿Eh? No entiendo a lo que se refiere. Yo solo vine a verlo porque estoy muy preocupado por Shinobu, quizás usted pueda ayudarlo, señor.

- ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Acaso ese niño tiene algún problema?

- No sabría decírselo con seguridad, pero...me preocupa la manera en que está tomando las cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Últimamente pone demasiado esfuerzo en sus estudios, según lo que me dijo su hermana casi no duerme, tampoco tiene apetito a la hora de los recesos y su aspecto es casi deprimente. Pensé que usted podría hacer algo por él, a mí no quiere escucharme…

Lo último que el joven dijo lo dejó pensando… ¿qué razones tendría Shinobu para comportarse así? Quería ayudarlo como pudiese, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si él mismo no quería verle?

- Sensei… ¿qué debo hacer? –suspiró Miyagi.

Pensó que quizás debería dejar su orgullo de lado y ayudar a Shinobu, pero luego los temores lo invadían, temores que difícilmente lo abandonarían después. Comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la casa del menor aún temiendo la reacción de Shinobu, pero con una clara idea en la mente: _No dejarlo escapar por ningún motivo…_

- Miyagi… ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunta su ex esposa.

- Vine a hablar con tu hermano, ¿puedo pasar?

- Shinobu no está, aún no ha regresado de la universidad por si te interesa.

- ¿Se queda en la universidad hasta estas horas de la noche y tú no haces nada? ¿Qué clase de hermana eres?

- Ya es mayor de edad, debería saber lo que hace ¿no crees?

- Olvídalo –dijo por último.- iré a buscarlo allá –y sin más se marchó.

Odiaba la actitud tan fría de esa mujer que alguna vez fue su esposa. Sabía exactamente como era, pero esa idea se le fue de la cabeza tan pronto recordó el motivo por el cual caminaba tan rápidamente por la oscura calle. Apenas llegó a la universidad, entró y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca.

_Lo sabía._

Allí lo encontró, muy concentrado escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, rodeado de montones de libros sobre química cuántica, matemática espacial, física universitaria y más, pero los libros que más sobresalían por su cantidad eran los de historia Universal y Literatura. Sin más se acercó y se sentó frente a él, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido. Lo observó por unos segundos, su amigo tenía razón. Sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos de la fatiga y la falta de sueño, su bellísima piel como el color de la canela clara se mostraba totalmente pálida, en especial la piel de su rostro. No había que olvidar las pequeñas ojeras estropeando su linda cara.

- Señorita, ¿no debería estar en casa ahora?

Shinobu alzó la cabeza con furia hacia el intruso que venía de repente a frustrar su paz y su concentración mientras que Miyagi esbozó una muy sensual sonrisa ante el semblante del más pequeño. Sabía muy de antemano que a Shinobu no le gustaba que lo confundieran ni que le hablaran como su fuera una mujer.

- M-Miyagi…-sorprendido, Shinobu no despegó la mirada de la presencia que se encontraba frente a él.

- No voy a preguntarte por qué estás aquí y a estas horas, solo me quedaré aquí haciéndote compañía. Tampoco voy a preguntarte por qué de repente ya no quieres verme y mucho menos voy a preguntarte si ya me has reemplazado.

- ¡Eso jamás! –se levantó y con furia respondió.

- No grites, estás en la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Miyagi?

- Tu amigo me habló sobre tu mal comportamiento, has logrado que ese chico se preocupara bastante por ti.

El menor no le respondió.

- ¿Te parece si salimos un rato a caminar?

Tampoco respondió a su ofrecimiento, simplemente se puso de pie y devolvió alguno de los libros que ya no necesitaba. Acto seguido guardó en su mochila sus útiles. Miyagi se puso de pie y sin previo aviso comenzó a salir de la sala, acompañado de Shinobu. Iban caminando al mismo nivel, juntos. La noche comenzó a hacer de las suyas, enviando fuertes vientos de repente, arrasando no muy suavemente con los elementos de la naturaleza. Miyagi tomó fuertemente la mano de Shinobu, haciéndole enrojecer por tal contacto. Delicadamente colocó ambas manos en el bolsillo izquierdo de su enorme saco café.

- ¿Me quieres? –Preguntó de repente Miyagi, provocando que el menor desviara la mirada.- ¿Eso es un "no"?

- Vamos a tu departamento, prefiero no hablar en lugares públicos.

Sin duda era un _terrorista. _Tenía que hacer todo según su voluntad.

La gente les veía pasar y solo los miraban desde la lejanía, era todo un espectáculo digno de ver. Shinobu se había aferrado demasiado al brazo de Miyagi, provocando que llamara la atención del gentío de la enorme plaza en la que se encontraban caminando.

- Ya llegamos, pasa…-lo invitó Miyagi.

Shinobu dejó sus pertenencias en el mueble mientras que el mayor colocaba su saco en el colgador. El joven universitario permaneció estático en el mismo lugar, sin moverse de ahí. Miyagi entró y directamente se metió a la cocina a preparar algo de café por el enorme frío que los había invadido.

- Así estoy bien, Miyagi, no tienes que molestarte.

- Déjame hacerlo, no quiero después que tu padre se queje de que no te cuido bien.

_Otra vez esa actitud que tanto me frustra. Siempre me trata como un niño, como si realmente yo fuera tan solo una responsabilidad más en su vida._

- ¿Shinobu-chin?

- ¿Siempre seré un niño para ti sin importar lo mucho que me esfuerce en demostrarte lo contrario, verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Siempre me tratas como si fuera una más de tus responsabilidades, realmente no me ves nunca como tu pareja.

- No puedo creer que esté escuchando eso de tus labios. ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Cada vez que me hablas, siempre dices que no entiendo, que soy muy chico para entender las cosas de los adultos… ¡y eso es lo que más me molesta! ¡Me molesta no poder comprenderte!

- Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, Shinobu. Esto no tiene nada que ver con comprenderme…

- Pero quiero hacerlo…-se pone de pie e intenta abrazarlo, pero por accidente se quema con el café de Miyagi.

- ¡Shinobu! ¿Estás bien? ¡Baka, ten cuidado!

- Quiero alcanzarte, quiero ser igual a ti, ¡quiero ser un adulto!

- Deja de decir esas cosas…No te adelantes a tu edad.

- ¿Por qué? Muy a pesar de lo que intento por estar a tu altura, nada funciona…y eso me hace sentir frustrado…

- ¿Entonces es por eso que leías esos libros? No tenías que hacer algo como eso, no era necesario –el más pequeño comenzó a ruborizarse mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente de sus ojos.- Pequeño tonto, ¿malgastaste tus energías solo para eso?

- ¡N-No son tonterías! Solo quería lograr entenderte, entender la pasión que sientes por la historia, por la literatura…quería lograr dar un paso más para estar a tu altura.

_Amo a este mocoso, por la forma en que me preocupa, por la forma en que siempre llama mi atención de una u otra forma. Con firmeza y salvajismo le proporciono un beso, de esos que le gustan: amables, pero agresivos. Él se deja atrapar por mis brazos, pero no se rinde completamente a mi disposición. Lentamente voy descendiendo mis besos hacia su cuello, probando cada centímetro de su delicioso cuerpo tan terrorista, tan bandido. Me encanta ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando le amo de esta manera, amo verme reflejado en sus orbes azuladas, amo ser parte de él._

_Como adoro la manera en la que él siempre intenta comprenderme, amo la manera en la que se esfuerza por estar a mi altura, siempre logra hacer que yo pierda mi preciada cordura y sensatez, pone mi mundo de cabeza de repente y le importa un bledo avasallar con mi vida con tal de estar siempre pegado a mí._

- Mírate, estás bastante pálido. ¿Hace cuanto que no comes?

- ¿Importa eso ahora?

- ¿Quieres que continúe, Shinobu-chin?

- ¿No vas a hacerlo?

- No hasta que me digas que me amas…

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos, dilo. Di que nunca más vas a hacer algo como esto…

- No puedo prometerte eso…

- No necesitas hacer cosas como estas para intentar comprenderme. Yo sé que me entiendes, me entendiste a la perfección cuando te dije que te amaba y que quería estar contigo, para mí eso basta.

- Pero a mí no me basta eso…

- Entonces hagamos algo más afectivo para que llegues a comprenderme por completo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- De ahora en adelante yo seré tu guía, yo te enseñaré a comprenderme todos los días de tu vida si eso te hace sentir mejor. Pero ahora, quiero escuchar algo de tus labios…

- M-Miyagi, te amo…

Eso fue suficiente para arrancarle una sonrisa del rostro, aquellas dos palabras tan sencillas pero tan difíciles de decir iluminaron su rostro con tan solo ser dichas una vez.

- Pensé que ya no me amabas…

- Eso jamás pasará.

Era tan arrebatado que podía poner su mundo de cabeza, era tan inocente que podía llegar a hacerle olvidar sus escrúpulos. Lo que más amaba de ese niño era su actitud tan entregada, tan propia y tan única de él mismo. Pensamientos como estos lo invadían mientras amaba una y otra vez el cuerpo y alma de Shinobu con deseo, amor y ternura. Verlo tan sumiso y sonrojado le invitaba a querer seguir avanzando, a hacerlo completamente suyo.

- Te amo, Shinobu-chin.

- Y yo a ti, Miyagi.

Horas después, cerca de las once de la noche, Miyagi despertó por un sentimiento extraño: le faltaba Shinobu, él no estaba. Se levantó con algo de pesadez, buscando una y otra vez al fugitivo terrorista que se había alejado de él. Aspiró un aroma bastante agradable proveniente de la cocina y encontró al pequeño cocinando con bastante esfuerzo. Por un momento pensó: "_En serio quiere convertirme en un ser de repollo_", pero después se dio con la sorpresa de que el olor no era nada parecido a esa tan cansada comida de la cual el sabor lo conocía bastante bien.

- Oh ¿estás despierto?

- ¿Qué haces cocinando a estas horas, Shinobu?

- Siéntate, ya está listo. –Apagó la cocina y sirvió los platos en la mesa, dejando anonadado a Miyagi. La comida lucía bastante bien.- No me mires así, sabes que después de hacer "eso" siempre me da bastante hambre…

El mayor se sentó y Shinobu, después de decirle "buen provecho", lo siguió, dispuesto a probar lo que había preparado.

- ¿Y, está bueno? –pregunta el joven con algo de nerviosismo.

- Sabe bastante bien, te felicito. Pero... ¿desde cuándo sabes preparar estas cosas?

- Estuve leyendo algunos libros de cocina en la biblioteca de la universidad. Recuerda que mi hermana no es un buen ejemplo a seguir, ni siquiera saber hacer un huevo revuelto, así que no vi conveniente pedirle ayuda a ella.

- Te felicito, está bastante buena la comida.

_Shinobu es pequeño, inmaduro, un completo desastre cuando intenta confesar sus sentimientos ya que cuando lo hace se sonroja hasta las orejas, no puede hablar mientras llora porque incluso llega a contradecirse él mismo. Pero, sin duda siempre logra sorprenderme de una u otra manera. Estoy feliz –y no porque ahora la comida diaria de repollo ha quedado en el olvido- sino porque Shinobu siempre se esfuerza por avanzar rápido a pesar de ser aún muy joven. Me gusta causar esas sensaciones en él. Sin lugar a dudas, es un __**encantador terrorista.**_

**FIN**

_**Notas de la autora: Bueno, este es mi segundo fanfic de Junjou. Hace poco hice uno de JR y ahora me tocó de JT. No se preocupen por el pendiente de JE, pronto lo estaré subiendo a la página. Con respecto al final de mi FF de Gravitation, pronto estaré subiéndolo también, perdón por la demora.**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas? ¡Todo cuenta!**_

_**Namida no Megami**_


End file.
